


I'm Sorry.

by TheBookishSoul



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, feyre and rhys fight, feyre is hurt, im not good with titles, lol, rhys wants to apologize, sorry - Freeform, they make up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:50:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9979193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBookishSoul/pseuds/TheBookishSoul
Summary: Rhys and Feyre have a fight.





	

**Feyre’s Point Of View.**

“Maybe,you can’t get pregnant,Feyre.”Rhys whispered.

We had been trying for ten years.Fae babies were rare,precious that’s why I thought it would take a long time.I never thought that Rhys would say this to me.

“W-what,”I stuttered.

Rhys huffed,”You heard what I said.”

I didn’t notice I was crying until one tear hit the table.I pushed back my chair and stalked off- _away from him._ I was crying now,so hard that I couldn’t even climb the stairs.I leaned against the wall and sat down ,pulling my knees to my chest and burying my face in them.

“Feyre…” someone said.

I looked in front of me to see Rhysand,on his knees.His hand reached out to me but I swatted it away.

“What do you want?”I bellowed in anger.

He took a deep breath,”I didn’t mean to….”

I cut him off,”Oh!You didn’t mean too.”

His face was grim but I kept glaring at him.I shook my head,got up and climbed the stairs and Rhys followed me.

“Don’t.”I said.

“Darling,please I’m sorry.”He spoke.

I let a low chuckle,”I didn’t peg you as the one who wanted heirs.”

He took a deep breath.

“I thought Tamlin was like that but I guess I was wrong.”I shouted.

Rhysand flinched.

I continued,”I excepted Tamlin to say that.I never thought you would say that.You hurt me pretty bad,Rhysand.”

He looked down at his feet.

I entered our room and snarled,”Maybe you should find a petty little female who can push out heirs for you.”

I slammed the door in his face.

**Author's Note:**

> For the anon who asked Illyrian termors for a fic.  
> Visit my tumblr.  
> feysand17


End file.
